Licorice Battle - Magikarp's Revenge!
by myheartsegg
Summary: In his mouth, he held a strawberry flavored licorice. He lifts his left hand out of his pocket and rips the red rope between his teeth. He points the soggy candy at you and declares, "Hey you! Wanna battle? I'll show you something cool!" A bit of a crack fic, more or less. About an epic battle leading to Magikarp's revenge.


It was an odd first meeting.

The other was holding a poke ball in their right hand, and the left was stuffed into a non-existent jean pocket.

In his mouth, he held a strawberry flavored licorice that looked as if it was it's original size. Maybe he wan't intending on eating it. For decoration possibly?

His bright golden hair bobs in the wind as he takes notice of you when you walk in front of him. For some reason, you seem to freeze in place as he jogs up to you and grins with the licorice still in his mouth.

He lifts his left hand out of his pocket and rips the red rope between his teeth. He points the soggy candy at you and declares, "Hey you! Wanna battle? I'll show you something cool!"

You stand there bewildered, and point to the six Poke balls hanging at your waist before asking, "How many?"

The gold haired boy smirks and says, "Use all of 'em!"

This again bewilders you, for from what you can tell, he only has five Poke balls while you have six. Or maybe seven, if you count your traveling partner… Maybe he has a really strong Pokemon up his sleeve.

He startles you out of your thoughts with a loud yell, screaming, "Let's do this!"

You blink rapidly through the sun's rays shining in your eyes and they flicker like strobe lights. The next thing you know, the other is pulling his arm back to throw a regular red and white poke ball.

You've got to wonder what kind of Pokemon he's going to bring out. Even though you've traveled all over the world, you've never seen a trainer like him.

A smile breaks out onto your face and you except the challenge with a silent nod of approval.

"Go…" You both say simultaneously, ready to unleash your Pokemon and battle fiercely.

"Magikarp! Let's end this quickly!"

"Sep-!"

Before you have the chance to throw the poke ball containing your Sceptile, a white light streaks across the ground and the silhouette of a feisty water type Pokemon takes shape.

"Lapras?" You query, little more than fazed.

The Pokemon simply looks back at you over it's shoulder and gives you a confident grin. Lapras was always your most zealous Pokemon, and was almost always looking for a chance to fight.

You sigh and shake your head, but decide to leave it as is. Not like you needed your Sceptile to take down a Magikarp anyway.

"Alright Lapras! Let's win this battle! KO in one hit, use body slam!"

The boy grins and calls out, "That won't work! Magikarp! Use mega-ultra-high-splash!"

The Magikarp makes a weird scrunched up face, trying to decipher what the hell it's trainer was trying to get it to do. None the less, it gets the meaning of what it's trainer is trying to get at.

It coils it's body and tightens it's glutes. Like a spring, it brings it's yellow tail down with a snap and uses the momentum to spring up into the air while still flailing uselessly.

The Magikarp flings itself onto your Lapras' back, making your poor Pokemon miss. The water type flings it's head around desperately trying to find the missing Magikarp.

You facepalm yourself before yelling out, "It's on your back! Use surf!"

Your opponent clicks his tongue and says, "Not if I get to attack first! Magikarp use tackle!"

The poor Pokemon abandoned on another's back flops around attempting to get a proper surface to push off of to drive it forward for a tackle on the back of Lapras' neck.

The only thing that happens though is a bunch of slapping noises as the poor fish Pokemon bounces against the hard spiked surface of your Pokemon's shell.

You frown at the stupidity of this battle, and just say, "Lapras! Shake what your mama gave you!"

The blue Pokemon wags it's stubby tail, and soon enough, the Magikarp hits the spikes on Lapras' back like the small silver ball in a pachinko machine.

The fish flops onto the ground, stunned, but not out for the count. Not yet.

Lapras is still shaking itself vigorously with it's eyes closed, and no matter how much you call for it to stop, it keeps on shaking what it's mama gave it.

Slowly, the water type Pokemon inches closer to where the Magikarp still layed, stunned.

It is only until it actually **_steps_** on the fish Pokemon, covering it entirely with it's large frontal fin, that it pauses in it's booty shaking.

"Ah! Magikarp!" The boy cried out.

"Um… Lapras? Under your fin… um… "

Your Pokemon gives you a confused glance before turning it's attention to it's flipper; or rather, the thing that was under it.

Lifting it gingerly off the ground, it peeks under it's right flipper and quickly replaces it, looking away guiltily. It looks back at you, and you can't do anything but nod.

Slowly, your Pokemon backs away to reveal a fainted Magikarp, the red scales covering it's body slightly disordered, but not so much that they would fall out.

The boy hangs his head and whips out a poke ball to withdraw Magikarp. He grits his teeth before glaring at you and exclaiming, "It's not over yet, I still have four more!"

* * *

Stay tuned, I'm making more~ ^o^


End file.
